Los Chicos Superpoderosos
by Ceywen
Summary: Cornelius Fudge llama a Dumbledore para solicitar la ayuda de los Chicos Superpoderosos, por que hay un villano fuera de control. (Terminado!!!)
1. La Llamada

Disclaimer: Por supuesto todos los personajes de éste pequeño fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (Mis mayores respetos para ella por ser una excelente escritora).  Yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados y prometo que no les haré nada malo.

NA: Este es mi primer fic. Por favor sean benévolos conmigo.  R/R !!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La llamada 

Era un día como cualquier otro en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo se veía perfectamente normal: Hagrid disfrutaba cuidando de una nueva camada de escregutos cola explosiva, la profesora Sprout alimentaba en el invernadero a las plantas carnívoras, Peeves arrojaba bombas de agua a los alumnos que pescaba descuidados, el profesor Snape torturaba a Neville en la clase de pociones... como dije... todo era perfectamente normal.

De pronto en la oficina del Director un teléfono rojo comenzó a sonar. Dumbledore, que en ese momento estaba sentado en un sillón disfrutando de una humeante taza de té se levantó sobresaltado y se apresuró a contestar.

"Diga?...  No!... Dónde fue el ataque?... Está bien, enviaré a mis muchachos a resolver el problema... Sí, pierde cuidado Cornelius".

Dumbledore colgó el teléfono, luego alzándose la manga de la túnica dejó al descubierto un extraño reloj, que en vez de número tenía grabados diferentes símbolos mágicos. Con mucho cuidado el Director abrió la cubierta superior del reloj y debajo de ella apareció un pequeño botón rojo, que después de ser presionado comenzó a brillar de forma intermitente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En un salón, el maestro de Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras se interrumpió a mitad de una explicación sobre el chupacabras al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su reloj.

"Profesor Lupin, sucede algo malo?" preguntó un alumno de Hufflepuff.

"Ehh... No, no se preocupen muchachos" dijo el profesor pasando la mano en forma distraida por su pelo. "Hemos terminado por el día de hoy, espero sus ensayos sobre el chupacabras la próxima clase".

Dicho esto, el profesor Lupín salió como bólido del salón, dejando a sus alumnos perplejos.

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos, una escena semejante estaba sucediendo. El odioso profesor de pociones Snape fue interrumpido por la alarma de su reloj a mitad de una sus actividades favoritas: quitar puntos a Harry Potter. Así que dio por terminada su clase y salió del salón con gran movimiento de su capa.

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de Londres un enorme perro negro escuchó la alarma de un reloj invisible que llevaba consigo, inmediátamente se dirigió a un callejón solitario y después de asegurarse de que nadie lo veía se convirtió en el criminal más buscado del mundo mágico, luego con un pase de su varita mágica desapareció.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minutos más tarde, en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante con los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts.   ^-^

Una voz salida de una caja mágica empieza a hablar...

Maaangos, Sal, y mucho color negro fueron las sustancias utilizadas para crear a nuestros tres personajes favoritos; pero como el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, nunca fue muy bueno en pociones, agregó sin querer la misteriosa y altamente peligrosa sustancia "M", y así fue como surgieron los:

CHICOS SUPER PODEROSOS!!!:

Sirius!

(Aparece el criminal más buscado del mundo mágico, con una capa negra, dando un brinco espectacular y lanzando besos a todas sus fans).

Remus!

(Aparece el hombre lobo más solicitado, con una capa negra, dando un brinco espectacular y guiñando un ojo de forma cautivadora a todas sus fans).

y...

Severus!

(Aparece el más odiado de todos los profesores, con una capa negra, dando un brinco espectacular y diciendo "ya estoy aquí nenas" con su voz más sexi a todas sus fans).

_Humm... este... Después de recuperarse de la impresión causada por la aparición de los tres hombres más guapos y sexis del mundo mágico, la autora prosigue con su historia..._

Así, nuestros héroes se disponen a arriesgar su vidas para salvar al mundo de unos de los archimagos más oscuros y malvados de toda Europa:

VOVOVOLDIE!!!

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a la puerta y trataron de pasar al mismo tiempo, sin mucho éxito, claro...

- ¡Quítate Severus! – dijo Remus tratando de pasar primero.

¡No! Yo pasaré primero – dijo Sirius, empujando a los otros dos.

¡Y por qué tú? – preguntó Severus empujando a Remus.

¡Porque yo soy el más guapo! – contestó Sirius dándole un sape a Severus en la cabeza.

¡Pero yo soy el más dulce y tierno! – dijo Remus – jalando la capa de Sirius.

¡A sí! – ¡Pues yo soy el más misterioso y sexi! – exclamó Severus pateando a los otros dos en el trasero.

Finalmente, después de discutir, empujar, golpear, jalar y patear un poco más, los tres lograron salir del castillo casi totalmente ilesos...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_¿Podrán nuestros héroes llegar a tiempo?_

_¿Podrán derrotar al malvado villano?_

_¿Podrá la autora de este fic, recibir un beso de cada uno de ellos?  ^-^_

Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Con las manos en la... ¿masa?

Antes que nada quiero agradecer  a **Yersi Fanel**, **Paulina**, **Mya** y **Myrtle** por que me dejaron reviews!!  Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia y espero no decepcionarlas con lo que sigue.

Yo no soy tan fanática de las chicas superpoderosas, pero un día viendo un capítulo y viéndolas discutir (para variar), se me ocurrió que exactamente así se verían Remus y Sirius discutiendo con Severus, y así nació esta pequeña historia... 

Por cierto... yo también soy de Monterrey!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Con las manos en la... ¿masa?

Con un "pop", "pim" y "pap" Severus, Remus y Sirius se aparecieron en el lugar de los hechos y lo que encontraron los dejó mudos y con los pelos parados de la impresión...  _(lo bueno es que con un pequeño hechizo sus peinados volvieron a quedar en orden, para alivio de la autora, que considera que los pelos parados definitivamente no son sexys!)._

Vovovoldie, en un arranque de desesperación incontenida, motivada por la depresión que le causó la muerte de su villana favorita en la telenovela "Cuna de Hombres-Lobo", atacó una heladería en un centro comercial muggle con el objetivo de robar todos los botes de nieve de fresa que pudiera encontrar.

Por supuesto aquello era un desastre: 

Vovovoldie había bloqueado todas las salidas y con pequeños rayos rosas salidos de su varita mágica causaba que los botes de helado (todos los que no fueran de fresa, claro) salieran disparados en todas direcciones. 

Los adultos corrían aterrorizados por todas partes tratando de impedir que les cayera nieve encima. Los niños corrían eufóricos, haciendo un escándalo tremebundo, tratando de que les cayera la nieve encima para comer la mayor cantidad posible. Las muchachas vendedoras de nieve suplicaban de rodillas a Vovovoldie para que no tirara más nieve porque su jefe las correría sin derecho a sueldo. Los guardias yacían en el suelo inconscientes a causa de una explosión masiva de almendras, nueces y cacahuates confitados... 

_La autora gritaba y se lamentaba por no poder estar ahí y comer nieve gratis... ^-^_

Y así es como nuestros valientes, guapos, sexys, maravillosos, poderosos... por cierto, ya dije sexys?... bueno jeje...  así es como nuestros héroes encontraron la escena y a Vovovoldie con las manos en la masa... errr... quiero decir, con las manos en la nieve de fresa, y se dispusieron a entrar en acción.

Aaaaah! Oh! Ahhh, Siiiii! ^o^ - Gritan la autora del fic y todas las fans de los chicos superpoderosos, emocionadas porque al fin van a ver a sus héroes acabar con el horrible, feo, apestoso y nada sexy villano.  

Yo acabaré con él! – exclamó Remus alzandose las mangas en gesto amenazador y disponiéndose a entrar al centro comercial.

No! Yo acabaré con él! – replicó Sirius jalando de la capa de Remus y haciendo que cayera sobre un oportuno charco de agua.

Se equivocan los dos, Yo acabaré con él! – exclamó Severus lanzando una patada en el trasero a Sirius, haciendo que cayera en el charco de agua, sobre Remus, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Eso sí que no! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius, aun rojos de la vergüenza, quienes se levantaron inmediatamente y dieron un empujón a Severus mandándolo al mismo charco de agua.

Y yo... yo quiero ser charco de agua...! – suspira la autora con ojitos de bambi enamorado...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Dejarán nuestros héroes de pelear a tiempo para detener a Vovovoldie?

¿Logrará el villano más oscuro de todos, robarse toda la nieve de fresa?

¿Encogerá la ropa de nuestros 3 mojados chicos superpoderosos, haciendo que se les vean las pantorrillas?  ^_^

¿Dejará la autora de escribir tonterías y de obsesionarse con los 3 solteros más maravillosos, guapos y sexys de Hogwarts y se pondrá a trabajar como le corresponde los jueves a las 9 de la mañana?


	3. Al ataque!

Agradecimientos!!! 

**Storm****, Yersi Fanel (esta vez la original) **, **Daniela Lupin**,** Tomoyo**,** Lantra Lupin**, **Myrtle **y **Phoenix.G.Fawkes** mil gracias por sus reviews, he pasado un excelente rato leyendolos. J Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresita, espero no les moleste. ^-^

**Lantra Lupin, Tomoyo, Daniela Lupin y Myrtle:** Siento mucho desilucionarlas chicas, pero tristemente, no tengo la menor idea de que hechizo usar para convertirse en Charco de agua, ni tampoco sé si alguna poción sirva (tal vez le podrían preguntar a mi hermoso Severus). Pero si lo supiera, de verdad que NO SE LOS DIRÍA!!! Muajaja... *Ceywen sonríe maliciosamente*  

**Phoenix.G.Fawkes: **pues mira, hasta la fecha no puedo poner el nombre con la cara (lo siento, no he visto muchos capítulos), pero te puedo decir que la de pelo negro definitivamente sería Severus por que es la que tiene el peor carácter (supongo que es Bellota, como tu dices). De las otras dos no me puedo decidir... la de pelo rubio es muy dulce y se me antoja para Remus pero la otra como que no estoy muy segura que le vaya a Sirius.  Tu decide ^-^

**Storm:** no te preocupes, ya casi la acabo!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al ataque!

Felizmente (ok, infelizmente para la autora y las fans del trío) la ropa que llevaban era a prueba de agua, por lo que no encongió ni el menor milímetro.

En algún momento Remus y Sirius se las arreglaron para dejar atrás a Severus y con un movimiento de sus varitas hicieron desaparecer un cristal de la heladería para poder entrar. Inmediatamente los dos se lanzaron hacia donde estaba el malvado Vovovoldie para intentar un ataque frontal... 

Pero no contaban con su astucia!

Vovovoldie lanzó un hechizo a los mini m&m´s los cuales cobraron vida y se dirigieron como un ejercito a los pies de nuestros amados héroes. Remus y Sirius los miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos, pensando que esas "pequeñas e inofensivas golosinas" no podrían hacerles ningún daño, pero justo en ese momento los m&m´s comenzaron a subir por sus pies, luego por sus piernas y.... 

Ohhhh! Yo quiero ser un m&m hechizado!!!  - exclama la autora sin poder contenerse.

Que?!?! – Ni sueñes! - grita Tomoyo exaltada, amenazando a la autora con un artefacto muggle que parece ser una inofensiva pistola de agua. 

Por favor chicas, tranqulicense – dice Myrtle en tono conciliador – Tal vez podríamos compartirlos. No? 

Ni crean que voy a compartir a MI Remus con ustedes! – exclama Daniela Lupin indignada.

Quieren callarse todas para poder continuar con la historia?!?!?! – grita Phoenix.

Ups... sorry – dicen todas las fans, con la cabeza gacha.

Finalmente todas las fans dejan de discutir y se dan cuenta de que los dos apuestos hombres están tirados en el suelo riendo como locos.

Jajajajajajaja! No soporto las cosquillas! – dijo entrecortadamente Sirius, revolcándose en el suelo.

Jajaja, por favor ya no, jajajaja, me duele el estómago! – gritó Remus.

De repente se oyó una voz suave, sexy y sumamente inquietante que pronunció un contra hechizo y los m&m´s volvieron a su estado original. 

Oye! Ni creas que necesitabamos de tu ayuda! – dijeron Remus y Sirius poniendose de pie y sacudiendose todos los m&m´s de la ropa. 

Son una vergüenza! – exclamó Severus molesto, dirigiendoles una mirada sumamente severa. – No se por qué me molesto en rescatarlos de los muchos problemas en que se meten.

Severus dejó a atrás a los otros dos y se dispuso a enfrentar al enemigo, que convenientemente habia estado observando toda la escena, mientras atacaba uno de los botes de nieve de fresa con una cuchara gigante que hizo aparecer de la nada.

Ah! Veo que han terminado con sus jueguitos... – dijo Vovovoldie. – Ahora sí sabrán lo que es mi poder!!!  Jajajaja – rió con una risa fría (sería talvez por el helado que acababa de comer?) y malevola.

Antes de Vovovoldie pudiera hacer algo, Severus alzó su varita e hizo que el bote de nieve de fresa fuera a dar a su cabeza.

Ahhhh! – exclamó Vovovoldie sumamente enojado – Pagarás por esto!

Con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron una cubeta de agua y una botella de shampoo, luego unas manos invisibles empezaron a lavar el pelo de Severus, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque corría por toda la habitación tratando de desacerse del hechizo.

Fue el turno de Remus de entrar en acción. Mientras Vovovoldie se mantenía distraido torturando al pobre de Severus, Remus le lanzó maldición "pansitus dolorus" sin embargo ésta rebotó porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero al menos la distracción le dio tiempo a Severus de liberarse del hechizo.  Luego, despues de mirarse unos a otros muy brevemente, los tres hombres POR FIN se pusieron de acuerdo y lanzaron juntos la maldición que había usado Remus.

Oh nooooo!!! Mi estómago no!!! – Exclamó Vovovoldie sujetando su estómago que le dolía como si tuviera la peor de las indigestiones. - El baño!! Dónde esta el baño?

Vovovoldie tuvo que correr para no sufrir un pequeño y vergonzoso accidente y así fue vencido una vez más por los tres hombres más guapos, adorables y sexys del planeta:  LOS CHICOS SUPERPODEROSOS!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Llegará a tiempo Vovovoldie al baño?

Habrá suficiente papel higiénico para él?

Habrán olvidado los muggles todo lo que sucedió en el centro comercial?

Volveremos a tener noticias de los Chicos Superpoderosos?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NA: Lo de la mirada severa de Severus... Lo siento, no lo pude resistir, jiji.^-^


	4. En el baño... / Epílogo

Siento mucho tener que decir que este es el último capítulo, el cual en realidad no existiría de no ser por una amiga (Map, tks!) que se le ocurrió pensar en el trío en pijamas... o al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo...  ^_~

Espero que lo disfruten!

Agradecimientos!!! 

**Daniela Lupin, Myrtle, Agatha Langford, Rey Miyamoto, Caila-c, Tomoyo, Storm y Paulina** gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, lo malo es que el éxito se me ha subido a la cabeza y no dejo de presumir a todo mundo en mi trabajo que ya soy una gran escritora... jajaja!  ^-^

**Tomoyo:** NO!!!! Por favor no te mojes la tapa de los sesos! *ceywen se pone de rodillas para suplicar* No podría cargar con ese peso en mi conciencia!

**Caila-c y Paulina:** mi mail es ceywen@hotmail.com sí estoy conectada al msg y sí, me encantan los dibujos de los personajes de HP, especialmente los que son en estilo de animé japonés.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capítulo ¾

En el baño...

Vovovoldie, después de ser derrotado por los Chicos Superpoderosos tuvo que correr al baño, para evitar sufrir un vergonzoso accidente delante de toda la gente... Que iban a pensar los muggles de él!!!!

Vovovoldie entró al baño, se subió la camisa, se bajó los pantalones, se sentó en la taza y...

- Ahhhhhh... *suspiro de satisfacción*

- Por qué se subió la camisa? – preguntó extrañada Caila, una de las fans de los Chicos Superpoderosos.

- Pues quien sabe... – contestó la autora - Pero el caso es que lo hizo... total, quién es una para cuestionar al villano más malvado de todos?

Pero justo cuando se iba a limpiar le esperaba una sorpresa...

- Oh no! No hay papel!!!!!

- Guacala!!! – exclaman asqueadas todas las fans.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Epílogo

Cae la noche en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y encontramos a su Director, Albus Dumbledore, sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito, disfrutando de una humeante taza de té y un dulce de limón antes de retirarse a dormir.

Por supuesto Dumbledore está satisfecho porque el mundo ha sido de nuevo salvado de un gran y oscuro villano, gracias a: 

LOS CHICOS SUPERPODEROSOS!!!

Remus!

(Aparece en escena el hombre lobo más codiciado, vestido con un pijama rojo y unas pantuflas del Lobo Feroz, disponiendose a dormir).

Sirius!

(Aparece en escena el criminal más buscado del mundo mágico, vestido con un pijama rayado y unas pantuflas de Scooby Doo, disponiendose a dormir).

Y

Severus!

(Aparece en escena el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, vestido con un pijama morado y unas pantuflas de Batman, disponiendose a dormir).

Ah! Pero esta noche nuestros nuestros maravillosos, adorables, apuestos, sexys... _(err... bueno, yo se que con pijamas y pantuflas no se ven tan sexys, pero... se las quitamos!!!  _^-^_)_ dormirán tranquilos como bebés por que saben que en algun lugar del mundo Vovovoldie (vestido con un pijama rosa y unas pantuflas de Rosita Fresita) tiene todavía un gran dolor de estómago y una fuerte necesidad de ir al baño cada media hora, que no lo dejará dormir. 

Además todos los muggles están a salvo en sus casas y no recordarán nada de lo ocurrido jamás...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Ahhhhh!!! – grita un hombre aterrorizado a mitad de la noche, sentándose en la cama y respirando de forma acelerada – Soñé que me atacaba un cacahuate confitado gigante!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FIN.


End file.
